Again
by Chitania
Summary: They were never ready to say goodbye.


The black haired women scanned her surrounding. The big chandelier seems dimmer than usual or so she thought. It won't be enough, the light are not enough to let herself remember all the surrounding. It's too dark, just like she always remembered.

Chiyuki chuckled, she still wanted to cling to this place. This place reminded her that she was still alive. Even as a mannequin, her consciousness is still intact. She could do what normal human do. She's going to miss this place.

As if dead people could remember

"Chiyuki-san"

"Hm"

Silence. The arbiter stood behind his counter, looking at the women intently. His face show no emotion but his eyes looks pained. The short time she spent here made her able to tell what expression he had deep in his mind. But still a hunch. She was never really good with him.

"Ne"

"Yes?"

"Make one for me please"

Understanding her words, Decim nodded and started to do his job. Chiyuki watched every move he made and planted it in her mind.

"Here"

Chiyuki accepted the glass and put it at her mouth. The taste of his work never failed to amaze her. It was different from what she ever tasted when she was alive. It felt so... Decim.

The sound of crack forced her to look at her hand.

It's time

She placed the empty glass on the counter and stood up. Decim followed her and stood before her. He bowed slightly and said "this way please"

Before he started to move, Chiyuki grabbed his back and hug him from behind. The startled Decim just stood there frozen, not knowing what to do.

"Chiyuku-sa..."

Her head was buried on his large back and he could feel her shivering state even from behind.

"I.. I'm... scared"

Decim quickly turned around and found the women lowered her head. But the tears stained floors failed her attempt to hide it. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't planted with such emotion but it hurts so much... seeing her state made his chest tight in pain.

But he couldn't do anything. For he is an arbiter. It's his job to judge and send people until the end.

He wasn't ready to say goodbye.

But he must. Such an annoying emotion to have, this pain.

Decim slowly circled his arms around her and put her head in the crook of his neck. Chiyuki just leaned and hugged back. Like a lover would, Decim soothed her head with his hand and words like "It's okay"

They stayed like that for what it seems forever with the mannequin as their witness. Just sitting there watching the pair every movement. While it didn't show any movement, Chiyuki felt grateful that those puppet are there to remember that she ever served the European style bar.

Chiyuki slowly pulled her body away and smiled. "I'm fine"

Decim, believing her words decided to continue their way to the elevator. Chiyuki just followed silently.

'I'm really going crazy huh. Hugging him like that' she thought. She stared at the arbiter but still no emotion. He was more expressive with action not emotion and mostly not in verbal things.

The elevator opened with a 'ting' sound and she started to walk into it.

"Thank you"

She was supposed to say that to him, not the other way. "For what?"

"For teaching me what kind of being human is" she smiled painfully. At least he'll remember something about her.

"You're welcome..." she went silent for a bit but decided to went on. "Hey, will you remember me?"

Decim who understand what she meant nodded An arbiter periodically forget the guest memory because it'll just became an obstacle in the future. Forgetting the guest memory has the same meaning as slowly erasing their existence in the arbiter life. And it became fear to Chiyuki.

"Will there be a mannequin of me sitting in the bar or tending the bar behind the counter with you?" She tried to made it sounded like a joke but Decim didn't laugh. She laughed bitterly.

"I'll never forget you, Chiyuki-san"

Chiyuki eyes widen. He's not lying. His eyes said it all. For the first time today, the woman smiled from her heart.

She extended her hand until her finger touched the spot she punched before. His heart.

"You'll remember me here... right?"

Decim placed his hand on top of her and nodded.

"Yes"

Tears rolled down from her eyes freely but she didn't bother to hide it.

"Let's meet again Decim-san. In another lifetime"

"Yes"

She really didn't expect him to answer her with a broad grin so his recent answer was enough. And it's not like it'll ever be granted.

"All right, off you go Chiyuki-san"

The elevator slowly closed but Chiyuki keep speaking "Goodbye Decim..." when she was about to finish her sentence the doors closed and all he could saw was her moving lips. He tried to saw it but all that met him was the closed elevator and the white noh mask.

"Yes... See you next lifetime. Chiyuki-san"

My Chiyuki

* * *

"Goodbye Decim, I love you" she was sure he didn't heard those three last words. She smiled as she felt a white light wrapped her.

'No matter, I'll say it to him next time we met. My precious arbiter, my Decim'

And all she could feel was warmth.

* * *

A.N: And sooo, i write like... 2 A.M but i can't help it. This idea just suddenly streak my poor head. I really love this anime especially this pairing. I somehow knew they won't end up together and ut really sadden me. Forgive my typo too since i'm not really good at english. And please R&amp;R and like too heheh. Cause I love them so much ^3^ For how they'll meet again, it's up to your personal imagination~


End file.
